The Bull
The Bull is the ninth episode of the Series 1. The titular bull makes his debut here. Sypnosis When a bull wanders into the sheep's field, Shaun finds out it's a bad idea to make him see the color red. The Pigs get the sheep covered in red paint and Shaun has to prevent The Bull from seeing it. Episode Summary Shaun is eating grass when he bumps into The Bull. Shaun spits out his food onto The Bull. He wipes it off with a cloth but The Bull is attracted to it's color. He knocks Shaun into the pig pen and The Pigs throw him out. Shaun gets angry in tries to confront The Bull. However, The Bull roars at Shaun in anger, causing his wool to fly off. While Shaun is picking up his wool, The Bull rams into Shaun's red underwear, causing him to fly in the pig pen again. Bitzer finds all of the sheep covered in mud and sends them to the pool to clean off. The Pigs laugh at their misfortune and devise a plan to dump red paint into the pool. When the sheep get in, they are all covered in paint. The Bull notices the paint and prepares to charge at the sheep. Bitzer jumps in and saves the sheep from The Bull. Bitzer shows The Bull a yellow card and a red card. He doesn't mind the yellow card but is triggered by the red one. The Bull roars at Bitzer, who is scared and runs off. Bitzer tells Shaun that all of the other sheep are being chased by The Bull. Shaun gets an idea to save the sheep. He shows The Bull a red cloth, who then runs towards it. The Pigs start laughing at The Bull until he runs into their pen and attack them. Shaun checks in on The Pigs and sees them knocked out by The Bull. The other sheep applaud him since he saved their lives. The Farmer notices that the sheep are red and stops his truck to observe. When he gets back however, the sheep are white again. Bitzer greets The Farmer, who drives off in his truck. Shaun scrubbed the red paint off of the sheep and laughs as the episode ends. Trivia *This episode is the first to show sheep defecating. *Bulls actually charge when they see MOVEMENT, not the colour red. It is not known how The Bull was provoked when he saw the red cape being flashed in front of his eyes and not beforehand when it was waved in front of his face. Errors * The trough in the pig pen is missing in this episode. However, it may have been stowed away. * When Shaun is knocked into the pig pen a second time, he was wearing only his underwear. When he landed, however, he had his wool back on. It's possible that he put his wool on while he was in the air or before the Bull struck. Background Information * This episode reveals that Shaun wears red underwear. He is seen in his his underwear again in Who's the Mummy?. * This episode marks the debut of The Bull. * Timmy and His Mother are absent in this episode. External links Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes